inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 35
The True Owner of the Great Sword! is the thirty-fifth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Sesshōmaru battles with Inuyasha and, with his newly acquired dragon arm, proceeds to repeatedly attack the Tessaiga, hoping to break it. # Inuyasha is able to tap into Tessaiga's ultimate power, the Kaze no Kizu, and seemingly destroys Sesshōmaru. # Sesshōmaru is ultimately protected by Tenseiga. # Sesshōmaru, having landed in a forest following his battle with Inuyasha, encounters a young girl who attempts to bring him food. # The girl is killed by a pack of wolf demons, but Sesshōmaru is able to revive her with Tenseiga. Summary Inuyasha battles Sesshōmaru, and by finding the wind scar defeats him. Sesshōmaru's life is saved, however, by the Tenseiga, his sword. As Inuyasha remembers his fight under the probing of Tōtōsai, he uneasily realizes that, blinded by the poison from Sesshōmaru's claws, he didn't aim right at him, and maybe his attack didn't connect as well as he thought. Tōtōsai reminds everyone that Tenseiga is a sentient sword, and it choose to protect Sesshōmaru. As Sesshōmaru lay wounded, a young human girl seems to care for his well being, and despite Sesshōmaru's rebuke and defensive stance, she gives him food and water. He tells her to mind her own business and that he doesn't eat human food, but nevertheless, continues to bring him food the following day. She is later beaten by the villagers, (who call her Rin) because she took fish from the reserve. She limps off without saying a word and it revealed by the men that her entire family was slaughtered by bandits right in front of her while she hid and the after effects left her a mute. She returns to Sesshōmaru with the fish she took from the river. He retains his cool and distant demeanor, emphasizes that he does not need anything from her. However, he asks about the bruises on her face. Rin doesn't speak a word, but she rejoices at this sign of a small bit of interest, smiling brightly. Rin is later seen happily skipping in her village. The village is attacked by a Wolf demon, Kōga and his pack who followed a thief there. The wolves, at Kōga's command, attack the villagers. Rin flees, hoping to go to where Sesshōmaru is at, but is soon overcome by the wolves who attack and kill her. Jaken reunites with Sesshōmaru, finally healed, and begin to leave. However, Sesshōmaru picks up on the scent of Rin's blood and finds her fresh body, mauled by the wolves. Facing her death, he remembers her bright smile at his token of interest, and draws Tenseiga. The sword beckons to him, and Sesshōmaru uses the sword of healing to resurrect Rin. She wakes up with a revived breath, and Jaken is confused as to why he decided to revive the young girl. As Sesshōmaru departs without a word, she and Jaken follow him. Sesshōmaru seems to put the responsibility of choosing to save a human life on the Tenseiga. At the village, Inuyasha and his friends arrive and finds all the bodies. Inuyasha takes down the wolves. Kōga, alerted by the howling, arrives. Kagome notices the shards in the legs and arm of Kōga and the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kōga *A-Un *Jaken }} Note * This episode (like the manga) marks the first appearance of Koga, who would serve as a supporting character for the rest of the series. * In the manga, Tōtōsai stated Inuyasha held back on his swing when he used the Wind Scar because he couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother no matter how much he hated him and even though he tried to kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha, embarrassed by this, claimed Sesshōmaru's poison numbed his body, preventing him from swinging with his full power. In the anime, there was no mention of this. * In this episode, Rin is mute. After being revived by Tenseiga, in the rest of the series she can talk. (Much to Jaken's despair.) zh:第三十五集 ms:Episod 35 vi:Tập 35 Category:Episodes